A New Hero
by Nobunaga Akechi
Summary: 27 years after Akatsuki's defeat and Naruto and Sakura's disapperance.An orphan was found that has incredible locked powers and a secret heritage.Now he's a Shinobi and is on Shikamaru's daughters team.Little does he know what time will bring to our hero.
1. Chapter 1

_A New Hero_

Hello everyone. I am new to writing fan fiction and this story is my first story and I hope that you all will enjoy it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

This story is in the world of Naruto, in this world there are ninjas who use chakra that enable them to do amazing feats and control the five fundamental elements: Lightning, Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind. With people being able to do this most countries in the land created hidden villages to train children from an early age to become young shinobi that would serve their country and village and fight to protect it. In years to come five of these villages obtain great power and wealth to their countries and soon became known as the 5 great ninja villages. With each of these villages there was one great ninja who had immense power compared to the rest of the ninjas and they became known as Kages.

It is now 26 years later after the great Naruto Uzumaki, the kage of the land of fire and konoha who also contained the horrible Nine-tailed fox demon, disappeared with his wife Sakura Haruno defeating the last of the Akatsuki, a group consisting of 10 of the most feared S-ranked missing ninja in the world seeking out the power of the tailed-beast. With the death of Akatsuki a new era of peace spread throughout the world for 25 years but there is no such thing as permanent peace because with good evil must co-exist.

We start our story with Kashi Yoshitsune, a young shinobi who just graduated with the rank of genin from the Ninja academy. Kashi was a thirteen year old boy with short blonde hair that was somehow always sticking up towards the front of his head. He had a well built face that showed his piercing azul eyes. Today he woke up and changed into his ninja outfit that consisted of a black long-sleeve mesh shirt, a white sleeveless trench coat, black shinobi pants and his brand new forehead protector which he tied around his neck like a neckless. As always after changing he went into his apartment kitchen and started cooking his breakfast considering that he lived by himself since nobody knew who his parents were for he was found at one of Konoha's gate.

After finishing his breakfast he left his apartment to the academy to find out who his team was. When he arrived he was greeted by his best friend and crush Kayla Nara, heiress to the Nara clan and was considered a prodigy for her strength with the clan's shadow jutsus. She was thirteen and had long flowing brunette hair with a warm color of brown for her eyes. She too was dressed in her ninja outfit that consisted of a silver mesh shirt under a lavender T-shirt with a matching lavender skirt reaching her knees and her forehead protector around her waist.

"So how you doing today Kashi-kun?" asked Kayla as she got within talking range of Kashi.

"Okay I guess I'm just wondering if anyone I know is going to be on my team Kayla-chan" replied Kashi

"No one knows anything yet about their teams until Konohamaru-sensei gets here" stated Kayla

"I just hope I'm not stuck with the arrogant Renji Hyuuga all he does is talk about his kekkei genkai and states because he has it he is the most powerful student here"

"Oh god please don't let him be on my team I'll never get him to stop asking me for dates if he is"

"Wait he's still asking for dates even after all the times you rejected him Kayla-chan?"

"No he just keeps asking me more and more every week"

"Well if he isn't on your team I don't think you'll have to worry about him much more"

"You have no idea how much I hope your right Kashi-kun"

Just as Kashi was about to say something in walked Konohamaru Sarutobi, a chuunin charged with educating the young students of the academy.

"Okay everyone be quite and sit down I will start naming the teams and their jounin leaders who will then come and pick them up." shouted Konohamaru trying to get the young shinobi's attention

" Now Team 1 is…." Konohamaru started reading off the teams

" _**I hope Kayla-chan is on my team then I'll be able to spend more time with her" **_thought Kashi

Meanwhile Kayla was thinking something pretty similar _**" Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee let Kashi-kun be on my team kami. Maybe then I can finally confront him and admit my feelings"**_

Both Kayla and Kashi then paid attention to Konohamaru as they snapped out of thought

"Team 11 you are Kayla Nara ..Kashi Yoshitsune "

At that point both teens couldn't care who was their third member because they were on the same team as their crush until they heard _his_ name

"and Renji Hyuuga your jounin leader is Kiba Inuzuka"

At the mention of Renji both teen slammed their head down and groaned.

As soon as everyone else left the room along with Konohamaru. Team 11 sat alone in the seats. Just as Kashi was about to start a conversation with Kayla Renji sat next to her and asked her, "Hey Kayla-chan you have plans later"

Renji Hyuuga had deep black hair that he kept at shoulder length with the pale eyes of the Hyuuga clan. His ninja outfit consisted of a black shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the front, black shinobi pants, bandages on his two arms with a grey cloak with the Hyuuga symbol on it too on his back dropping to his knees.

Kayla smiled and replied, "Well yes I do me and Kashi-kun were going to go train with my father and godfather Chouji Akimichi."

"Why may I ask", she asked even though she and Kashi both knew the answer

"Well I wanted to take you to that Gesshoku 5 star restaurant that just opened up but I guess I can't seeing as your spending time with that pathetic excuse of a man Kashi"

When he said that Kayla snapped and shouted, "Don't you ever dare calling Kashi-kun that he is more of a man then you'll ever be and stop asking me out because I don't like you!!!!!!!!!"

Now Renji was getting pissed someone dare called him the prodigy of the noble Hyuuga clan less of a man then a orphan belonging to a non-noble clan.

Just then he jumped at her and activated his byakugan. Just as he was about to hit her chakra points he was sent flying across the room from a punch he received courtesy of Kashi.

"You okay Kayla-chan?", asked Kashi

"Yes, thank you Kashi-kun" said Kayla quietly from surprise that Renji tried to kill her

"You piece of shit I'll make you pay for touching me!", Shouted Renji who started running at Kashi but was stopped as a man dressed in grey shinobi pants, a white jacket that completely wrapped his upper body and his forehead protector on his head riding on top a white dog appeared before him.

"I think that is quite enough Renji. Just thank your luck that Kashi stopped you or I would have had to kill you for killing a fellow ninja" said Kiba Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka clan that uses dog partners for their jutsus.

"Whatever", stated Renji.

"Kashi, Kayla go ahead and leave just meet at Training ground 3 tomorrow at 11 a.m.",

said Kiba. "But you get to stay Renji because I'm going to have a talk with your parents and you for your actions."

Kashi and Kayla bowed to their jounin leader and left to the Nara main household.

When they arrived there they were greeted by one of the Nara maids who lead them to the inside training ground where they meet Shikamaru Nara, Head of the Nara clan and father of Kayla Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, Head of the Akimichi clan.

When they arrived Kashi bowed and said," Greetings Shikamaru-sama, Chouji-sama."

"Kashi how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me sama and be formal your practically family to me and Kayla", said Shikamaru, who noticed when he said family both Kashi and Kayla blushed. And then chuckled after he realized why.

Chuckling with Shikamaru, Chouji said, " same here Kashi."

"As you wish Shikamaru-sam-I mean Shikamaru and Chouji.", stated Kashi who corrected himself.

"Okay now on to your training I'll be teaching you guys a jounin level justu that was a friend of mines most used jutsu, The Kage bunshin no jutsu, as a gift for passing the academy. This jutsu creates a solid clone that when used transfers all of its knowledge and experience to the user. Now it will require a little bit more chakra then a regular bunshin no jutsu but gives more benefits.", stated Shikamaru

After that he taught them the handsigns and then let them continued till it became dark.

Fully exhausted from using so much chakra Kashi sat down beside a tree who was then followed by Kayla who collapsed beside him and was out of it leaning on him. After a few minutes he was about to get up until Kayla snuggled into his chest with her head which made him blush hard.

"You know she likes you more then a friend Kashi.", said Shikamaru who scared Kashi because the man's daughter was snuggled into his chest and just said that she likes him more than a friend.

"a-umm wh-what do you mean-n Shikamaru-sama-a.", replied Kashi with a voice that showed fear.

Shikamaru laughed and said, "You know what I mean Kashi she likes you and it isn't hard to notice you both have a crush on each other." Kashi was trying to figure out what to say until Shikamaru continued, "Don't be afraid Kashi I'm not mad at you and you are the only male that I would ever allow to date her because you love her and would die protecting her."

Kashi then said, "R-really S-Shikamaru"

"Yes, and I think you should ask her soon. Why don't you take her to Arachimi's Grill tomorrow it's her favorite restaurant."

"Okay Shikamaru and don't worry I will protect her with my life.", replied Kashi

"Now I better go she'll be up soon ask her when she gets up.", said Shikamaru before he disappeared out of sight.

And as he said a few minutes later Kayla woke up. She looked around and blushed when she notice she was snuggled into Kashi. She moved her head as fast as possible and looked away from him until he started talking.

"umm Kayla-chan", said Kashi

"Y-yeah Kashi-kun", she replied

"Would you like to go to Arachimi's Grill tomorrow on a d-d-date?" he said blushing

"YES!!", shouted Kayla who then hugged him, who after a second returned the embrace.

She then started to speak, "but what will I wear and what to eat and and…"

"Kayla-chan", said Kashi

"Y-yeah Kashi-kun", Kayla stuttered

"Stop worrying." he then cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her on the lips passionately.

At first she was stunned but when it wore off she kissed back with more passion. They didn't stop until they both needed to breathe and then Kayla hugged him and bid him farewell till they meet up tomorrow morning.

"_**Wow I'm going out with Kayla-chan, and I just kissed her, and she's on my team."**_

"_**Can today get any better."**_

He kept thinking about his date the next day on his way home until he reached his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed exhausted.

________________________________________________________________________

_Well how do you guys like it? please leave reviews and I will update as often as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there all this is chapter 2 to A New Hero. Now some of you thought that I rushed the romance to fast but it actually allowed me to work better with the story and produce more chapters so its going to stay. As for the story in full view I'm planning on making it a series of about 5 stories. This one will set a foundation for preparation of the rest._

_Now on to the story_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Last time on A New Hero.**

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Kayla-chan", said Kashi_

"_Y-yeah Kashi-kun", Kayla stuttered _

"_Stop worrying." he then cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her on the lips passionately._

_At first she was stunned but when it wore off she kissed back with more passion. They didn't stop until they both needed to breathe and then Kayla hugged him and bid him farewell till they meet up tomorrow morning._

"_**Wow I'm going out with Kayla-chan, and I just kissed her, and she's on my team."**_

"_**Can today get any better."**_

_He kept thinking about his date the next day on his way home until he reached his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed exhausted._

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 2**_

**(**_**Kashi's apartment)**_

BEEP BEEP BEE-. " Damn alarm oh well I have to get up anyways" ,said Kashi waking up and turning to get out of bed.

"Lets see what time is it." Kashi then glances over at the clock and it read 10 am

"Holy $ its 10!", Yelled Kashi as he ran to the bathroom to shower.

5 minutes later he steps out and quickly changes into his clothing. He then goes through his equipment to make sure he has everything. Once his check is done he glances at the clock that read 10:35.

"Well I better be leaving don't want to make Kiba-sensei mad or make a bad impression.", said Kashi as he left his apartment and locked the door. He decided it would take to much time just walking so he jumped rooftop to rooftop to the training ground his team was to meet up at.

**(Training ground 3)**

When Kashi arrived he notice his teammates Kayla, who was sitting on a log looking at a lake near the training ground, and Renji, who was busy practicing with his kunai and shuriken on a dead tree, were there but not their sensei. So he quickly and silently walked up behind Kayla and wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. When Kayla felt this she blush before she looked to see it was Kashi.

"Kashi-kun why did it take you so long getting here I thought something might have happened to you.", said Kayla turning around to look at his face with a sad composure.

Looking at Kayla he felt bad and said, "I'm sorry Kayla-chan, I was really exhausted from training last night and didn't wake up till 10. But I was able to stop by and set up our reservation for tonight."

He smiled as he finished speaking seeing Kayla light up from mentioning their date later that night. He then sat next to Kayla, who rested her head on his shoulder, and they both faced looking out over the lake. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 20 minutes until their sensei arrived. Kiba then beckoned all three of them to come meet him in the middle of the field. When they all gathered round he started speaking, "Okay guys I want all of us to get to know each other better so when its your turn to speak tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals."

"Maybe you should start since it was your idea Kiba-sensei.", exclaimed Kayla.

"Okay, well lets see I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Head of my clan. My likes are spending time with the people of the village helping. My dislikes are people who want others to die for something out of their control. Some of my hobbies are developing new jutsus with my partner Akamaru here and collecting impressive weaponry from ninja I defeat. And my goal is to try and find a lost friend.", said Kiba

"Now its your turn Kayla.", he continued

"Well my name is Kayla Nara, Heiress and prodigy of the clan. My likes are further developing my shadow jutsus and spending time with my BOYFRIEND Kashi-kun.", said Kayla making sure Renji heard her while she glared at him.

She then continued, "My dislikes are snobby nobles who think there better then everyone because of their family, and people who kill others just for the thrill of shedding blood or inflecting suffering to others. My hobbies are learning my family jutsus and finding ways to make them more powerful. My goal is to become an expert in-field strategist and shadow ninjutsu specialist."

"That's a pretty good dream Kayla and shouldn't be hard considering your family. Now on to you Renji.", stated Kiba

"My name is Renji Hyuuga, Heir and prodigy of the noble Hyuuga clan. My likes are training in Taijutsu and increasing my power. My dislikes are Kashi Yoshitsune, those who don't acknowledge the noble Hyuuga and weaklings. My hobbies are learning my family jutsus and meditating. My goal no dream is to prove my power and gain the proper respect from everyone for my prestigious clan.", spoke Renji.

"Then that leaves me. I'm Kashi Yoshitsune, last of the Yoshitsune clan. My likes are gaining knowledge on all kind of jutsus, my Kayla-chan, and learning about the kages. My dislikes are arrogant aholes, people picking on others that cant protect themselves, and people that kill. My hobbies are spending time with Kayla-chan and her family, and perfecting my abilities as well as training in Taijutsu and ninjutsu. My dream is to become hokage to protect my love ones and every single person in this village.", concluded Kashi before Kiba could talk about Renji's speech.

"Well Kashi that is a very excellent dream, to protect ones precious people. As for you Renji you could show some compassion for others.", said Kiba

Renji replied, "My business is mine so I can decide things for myself and choose who I can care about especially if it's about some worthless commoner like Kashi."

When Renji said that Kayla was about to go stab him with a kunai but before she could Kashi stopped her and hugged her to make sure she couldn't move a way.

"Its okay Kayla-chan don't worry bout what he said just let him be.", said Kashi in a calm, soothing voice to Kayla. And she did as he said and calmed herself down and forced more into the embrace Kashi had on her. She laid her head on his chest and just stood there silently.

"_**I love this so much and I feel so protected that if the world started exploding I'd be okay as long as I'm in Kashi's arms. Idk what I'd do without him."**_

"As romantic as that is Kashi and Kayla. We need to begin with why we're really here.", said Kiba

As he said that both Kayla and Kashi blushed hard and let go of each other.

"So why are we really here sensei?", asked Kashi as he tried to fight his blush from earlier

"I'm glad you asked Kashi. You see the exam you took at the academy wasn't the real genin exam. That was just a test to see who would be likely to become a genin. The real test is this", Kiba responded as he pulled out two bells.

"The goal of this test is to snatch the bell from me. If you get it you pass if you don't you fail.", he continued

"But sensei there are only two wouldn't that mean one of us is going to fail?", asked Kayla this time.

"Yes, because this test has a 33% fail rate. Whoever doesn't get the bell is sent back to the academy for another year.", Said Kiba

"Now you have until sunset to steal the bells from me. Starting NOW!!", shouted Kiba

As he said that the three teens jumped into hiding.

"_**Very good Kashi and Kayla might have already found out the real point since they jumped close together.", **_thought Kiba

"Kayla this test makes no sense. If it was to see who can be a genin why put us on teams of three so that only two of us can past.", said Kashi

"Idk I was thinking the same thing. Wait that's it!", said Kayla

"The point of this test is to work as a team. If they wanted to see who was able to steal the bell from a jounin why not do individual test or leave only one bell to eliminate the two weak ones.", she continued

"Well if it is we need to get Renji.", said Kashi

Kayla nodded her head and they both left going to meet Renji at his hiding spot.

When they got there they couldn't believe how stupid Renji was for attacking a jounin head on. Because escalating before them on the field was their teammate Renji trying to directly hit their sensei's chakra points with his Byakugan. They battle lasted on for about five minutes till Kiba kicked Renji down to the ground. As soon as Renji hit the ground three smoke bombs blew up creating a fog so Kiba couldn't see as Kashi and Kayla both went in and grabbed Renji and left the battlefield.

"_**looks like they did figure out the point of the test. Now all that's left is how well they can plan.", **_thought Kiba

**(Meanwhile back with the three genin)**

"Wtf do you idiots think your doing?", Yelled Renji

"Well if you have to know saving your ass to pass the test. The goal of the test is to work as a team not just grab a bell. There's only two bells to confuse us if not why put us on teams of three?", said Kashi

"Hmph fine I'll work with you idiots but this is the only time.", replied Renji

"Okay now here the plan…", spoke Kayla as she started to explain the plan the three would use to steal the bells from their sensei

"Now do you guys understand what to do?", Asked Kayla

"Yes", replied both Kashi and Renji

"Okay then lets go find Kiba-sensei", Kayla said as both boys nodded and all three of them left.

**(Back to Kiba)**

"_**Seems their back and they got a plan. Well let's see what they can do."**_

As he stopped thinking he had to duck to avoid an onslaught of kunai and shuriken that were thrown from three different directions. Then that's when he heard Kashi's voice

"**Fuuton: Kagai ichijin no jutsu ****(Wind release: Damaging gust of wind)",** Shouted Kashi

Then a strong gust of wind hit Kiba and Akamaru from behind slamming them both into a series of trees. They both recovered and got back on there feat. That's when they noticed a hissing sound and turned behind them and saw almost 20 Explosive tags.

"Oh $!? JUMP Akamaru!", shouted Kiba as they both started to jump when the tags blew up sending flying threw the field into the open.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu ****(Fire release: Grand Fireball)", **shouted Renji releasing a non-fatal fireball at Kiba, who transformed into mud

"Mud clone!", shouted Renji who jumped out of the way as he heard Kiba shout

"**Gatsuga**(Fang over fang)!"

And out appeared Kiba spinning at intense speeds to where Renji was just at but was then hit with another gust of wind from Kashi as he shouted, "**Fuuton: Kagai ichijin no jutsu"**

This time Kiba hit the ground. As he stood he saw both boys running at him full speed while performing handsigns. They then stopped in front of Kiba and shouted, "**Fuuton: Kagai ichijin no jutsu/ Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"** Kiba then tried to jump out of the way but was surprised when he couldn't and looked down to see a shadow touching his. With all of his shock he didn't notice that both of the boys attacks never happened nor Kashi grabbing the bells attached to Kiba's waist. Both boys then jumped back and shouted, "Kayla now!" and when they did the shadow connecting to Kiba's retracted back to the thirteen-year old girl.

Kiba finally snapped back to reality and asked, "So which one of you wants to tell me what the purpose of the test is and how'd you figure it out?"

"I will", responded Kayla

"Kashi-kun and me both realize something was wrong from the beginning of the test. Why would only 1 person fail if it was to see who should become genin? Why not individual test or only leave one bell so the best person would become genin? And then why put us on teams of three? We found only one reason it was to make us not work together which is the true purpose of the test which is why we saved Renji and worked together to grab the bells from you.", said Kayla

"Ummmm very good you guys pass. Team 11 will start taking missions tomorrow. Now excuse me I have to report to Kakashi-sama.", replied Kiba

But before he could leave Kayla asked, " are you talking about Hokage-sama Kiba-sensei?"

"Yes, I am now I must be on my way", said Kiba as he retreated back to the direction of the hokage tower. With him gone the genin started walking back to the village.

"Kayla-chan", said Renji

"What is it Renji", replied Kayla

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? I fully forgive you for your actions yesterday if it makes you feel bett-" said Renji who was then hit full force in the jaw by Kayla before he could finish his last word.

"You arrogant $ing ahole! I don't like you! I'm already going on a date with Kashi-kun my BOYFRIEND! And how would it make me feel better bout yesterday since it was your fault!", screamed Kayla in a pissed-off voice.

"Kayla let's go.", said Kashi who grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her away before she killed her teammate.

"Kayla why don't we go on our date in an hour?", suggested Kashi

"Yeah I think that's a good idea I have to take a shower and get ready", replied Kayla

"Well we better head home to get ready see ya in two hours", Kashi said as he then kissed his girlfriend passionately. Their lips slipped together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Kashi's rough smooth lips on Kayla's sparkling, soft, tender, innocent smooth lips. Kayla then did something which surprised Kashi. She traced the bottom of his teeth with her tongue as if asking for permission to enter. Which of course Kashi allowed as their tongues traced each other's mouth. Now both of the two teenagers were in total bliss and they stayed that way for moments until they had to break away and breath. Kashi then left for his home as did Kayla to get ready for their date later that evening.

**(Kashi's)**

Kashi walked to his front door pulling out his keys and unlocked the door. He then entered locking the door behind him and dropped the keys on his kitchen counter and walked to his bathroom. He walked out 10 minutes later from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into his bedroom opening up his closet looking for an outfit. He finally found a good set of clothing and pulled them on. He wore black dress pants, polished black dress shoes, and a button-up blue dress shirt. He then put on some cologne and left to the Nara estate.

**(Nara Estate)**

Kayla walked into her family's estate and entered the main household. She shouted, " Hey dad I'm home! And am getting ready for a date tonight!" as she walked up the stairs to the family room wing. Shikamaru then appeared from his room and walked up to her.

"Really Kayla? With who?", asked Shikamaru

"With Kashi-kun. He's taking me to Arachimi's Grill so I need to get ready.", replied Kayla

"Okay just be home before midnight.", replied Shikamaru.

"Okay dad.", said Kayla as she walked into her room.

She walked into her room and then into her room's bathroom that was connected to it. She undressed and entered the shower. 20 minutes later she stepped out and went into her room and looked through her closest for something to wear. She settled on a black dress that stretched down to her knees that was backless, a set of black heel shoes, a silver necklace with a large sapphire in the middle of it and silver earings that dangled. She had braided her hair into two large braids that laid on the sides of her face and put on some lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner and perfume on. She then left her room and walked down the stairs when she spotted her father and Kashi talking. Just then Kashi saw her and stood speechless. When he did that he looked and saw his daughter on the stairs and softly chuckled to himself.

Just then Kashi decided to speak, " Kay- Kayla-chan you look beautiful."

She smiled with a slight blush and said, "Thank you Kashi-kun you look handsome."

"Well shall we go then." Kashi asked

"Yes, lets.", Kayla replied and walked down the last pair of steps and walked to Kashi, who took her hand and started walking to the door to leave. But was stopped by Shikamaru

"Remember Kashi she's to return home before midnight.", stated Shikamaru

"Hai, sir I'll bring her back before midnight.", replied Kashi and then left with Kayla.

They quietly walked through the village to Arachimi's Grill getting complements from most of the people on the street. They arrived at their destination about half an hour later. Walking up to the host booth Kashi stated his name for their reservation they then waited till Kashi and Kayla were escorted by a waiter to their table and a secluded part of the restaurant. They ordered their drinks and food and spoke while they waited.

"So Kashi-kun when are you going to fight Renji so he shuts up about his power?", asked Kayla

"Might have to soon because he's getting worse and worse everyday. But that's enough about him. Anything new with your family?", spoke Kashi.

"Actually nothing much dad's been busy with the council so I haven't had much time to speak with him lately."

"That's okay you'll get time with him again it just might be a little crazy now."

"You're probably right."

"How's your food? Mines really juicy."

"It's good and thank you for bringing me here since its my favorite restaurant Kashi-kun."

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Kayla I care about you so much that as long as your happy I am."

At that comment Kayla blushed hard.

"Arigato, Kashi-kun."

"Your welcome Kayla-chan. Do you want to get dessert and go take a walk we still have a while before you have to get back?"

"Sure", she said as she smiled.

After their dessert they left and took a walk in a park. Kayla had her arms wrapped around one of Kashi's and her head resting on his shoulder as they walk. They then stopped when they arrived at a cherry blossom near a lake. Kashi led Kayla to the tree and laid down against it with Kayla in between his legs and rested her back on his chest. They both just sat their enjoying each other's presence in the dim moonlight which reflected off the lake. After what seemed like hours the couple got up and walked back to the Nara estate.

**(Nara Estate)**

The two silently walked up to the front door of the main household of the Nara Estate.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow Kayla-chan.", replied Kashi

"Yeah I guess so.", said Kayla

Kayla started to walk to the door before she was turned around by Kashi, who then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. This time around the two teens didn't take time to ask for permission into each other's mouth. Kayla placed her arms around Kashi's neck and in return Kashi had his hands on her waist. They stayed this way for a couple of moments until they broke away. Kayla then gave Kashi a strong hug before she walked into her house.

"Kayla is that you?", yelled Shikamaru from his study

"Yeah it's me dad.", Kayla shouted back.

"How was your date?"

"My date with Kashi-kun was perfect dad. It was so nice first we went to my favorite restaurant, then we walked in the park and rested by a cherry blossom near the lake. The view was so romantic with the silver moonlight bouncing off the lake creating a beautiful shine to everything."

"That's nice Kayla now you should head to bed you have missions starting tomorrow."

"Okay dad see you in the morning."

**(With Kashi)**

Kashi was laying in his bed thinking about his perfect date with Kayla and about starting missions tomorrow. But the thing that kept popping up in his head was his kiss with Kayla before she walked into her house. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt. And while dreaming about it he fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

_As I promised a longer chapter. So the same as before please leave some reviews and I'll update in about 3-5 days._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I just finished updating the first two chapters fixing a couple of errors. And thank you people who sent me pms about the story complementing it. And for the story I will be adding new styles but as to what they are you'll have to wait till later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my original characters and the jutsus I create**

**Now on to the story**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Last time on A New Hero**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"_How was your date?"_

"_My date with Kashi-kun was perfect dad. It was so nice first we went to my favorite restaurant, then we walked in the park and rested by a cherry blossom near the lake. The view was so romantic with the silver moonlight bouncing off the lake creating a beautiful shine to everything."_

"_That's nice Kayla now you should head to bed you have missions starting tomorrow."_

"_Okay dad see you in the morning."_

_**(With Kashi)**_

_Kashi was laying in his bed thinking about his perfect date with Kayla and about starting missions tomorrow. But the thing that kept popping up in his head was his kiss with Kayla before she walked into her house. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt. And while dreaming about it he fell asleep._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

_Two weeks later_

"Can you confirm target Kashi?"

"Hai, ribbon on right ear matches description of target."

"Kayla, Renji you in range"

"Hai, Kiba-sensei"

"Hai, shall we engage and capture?"

"Yes, on my count."

"NOW!"

"**Kagemane no jutsu ( Shadow Possession jutsu)!"**

"Grab it now Renji!"

"Got it! Capture successful."

"Okay guys lets head back to get our pay for the mission."

_20 Minutes later at mission center_

"Good job capturing the missing cat Sori for the daughter of the feudal lord Team 11.", said Kakashi

"Thank you Hokage-sama.", replied all four members of team 11

"Now lets see here your next mission is t-", Said Kakashi before being interrupted

"Hokage-sama if I may please talk", said Kashi

"Yes, what is it Kashi?"

"We've been doing D-rank missions for two weeks now and I understand its important to build up experience but how are these missions going to help us as shinobi? Wouldn't it be beneficial for us to develop experience on missions that are C-ranked?"

"For once I agree with that piece of trash Kashi.", replied Renji

"What did you say Renji!", said Kayla

"I agree with the piece of trash Kashi." repeated Renji

"I'll show you what trash is after I'm done with you!", shouted Kayla as she was about to attack Renji before Kashi pulled he away.

"Well Kiba do you think your team is ready for a C-rank mission?", asked Kakashi trying to ignore the fight going on in the room.

"Hai, Kakashi they are more then ready. Also may I talk to you after the mission details?", replied Kiba

"Yes, Kiba.", said Kakashi

"Now lets see here.", said Kakashi as the genin stopped fighting

"Ah here's a good mission.", continued Kakashi pulling a mission scroll from the C-rank missions area

"Your job is to go retrieve a scroll containing important information from an operative in Tea country. You'll leave at 10 tomorrow morning and head straight to a small village that should be holding a festival in the eastern part of the country. Dismissed", stated Kakashi finishing the briefing of the mission

All three genin then leave the room and start heading home to pack their things for the mission. That's when Kiba started to ask, "Kakashi he is just like his father but has his mother's smarts. I think its about time to announce who he is.

"I know Kiba I was just thinking about it before you returned. And I decided it is time I will announce it after you return from your mission."

"You do know that when this is announce all the clans will try and get him to marry their women."

"Yes I am aware of that but I don't think that will be a problem. Both of us and Shikamaru know full well that Kashi only cares about Kayla and the same thing with her to Kashi. How do you like the names Kashi and Kayla Namikaze?", said Kakashi chuckling at the latter part of what he just said

"It does have a nice ring to it if I may say so myself.", replied Kiba laughing

"Well that's all I have to say right now I need to get ready for the mission see ya Kakashi", continued Kiba who started to walk out when suddenly Kakashi stopped him.

"Kiba there's something I need to tell you about Naruto and Sakura", said Kakashi and with that got Kiba's immediate attention

"Did you find them?!", replied Kiba

"Yes and they're alive."

"Where and why haven't they returned."

"They've been traveling taking care of high leveled S-ranked missing nin and saving countries. They have nearly taken out all missing nin in every bingo book and with that completed decided its time to return and take care of their son. They will return around the time of the Chuunin exams."

"Are we to keep this a secret or announce it with the revealing of Kashi being their child."

"This will stay a secret. You're dismissed."

"Hai, Kakashi.", said Kiba and then left

**(Back to Kashi and Kayla after they packed their things)**

"So what do you want to do today Kayla?", said Kashi, who was walking through the village with Kayla wrapping her arms around his and her head laying on his shoulder.

"We could go back to my house and watch a movie.", replied Kayla

"Hmm okay."

"Hey Kashi have you ever noticed that you look similar to the Yondaime and Rokudaime?"

"Actually yes, I have noticed that. I do have their eyes and same type of hair, I would even say I could be related to them except that they were Namikaze and I'm Yoshitsune. Why?"

"Well I saw their pictures up in the mission center and it crossed my mind."

"Well we're here.", said Kashi upon reaching the Nara compound. They then enter and Kayla shouted, "Hey dad Kashi and I are going to watch a movie."

"Okay. And am I taking it Kashi is going to spend the night?"

"Yeah dad."

"Well I better set up a room then."

"No need already set one up."

"Okay then."

"So Kayla you already had a room set up?", asked Kashi

"Yes and no." replied Kayla who started blushing

"Yes and no?"

"Well I was thinking you could sleep with me. I have a big enough bed."

"okay so wh-WAIT WHAT?"

"You could sleep with me in my bed"

"Kayla your dad would kill me."

"He wouldn't know because he has to leave and go visit a friend of his in wind country and pick up equipment from him."

"I guess its okay then."

"Yes now what movie are we going to watch."

"What ever you want to watch."

"Okay." and with that Kashi and Kayla set down on a couch and start watching the Grudge. It ended a hour and a half later.

"Come on Kayla its time for bed."

"Okay carry me up I'm too tired to walk up the stairs.", replied Kayla as Kashi picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs to the door to her room.

"Hey Kashi put me down."

"Okay Kayla.", replied Kashi as he put her down on her feet

"Thank you." said Kayla and with that she put her lips on Kashi's and opened the door to her room. Kashi stunned at first didn't do anything but a couple seconds later started to return the kiss with pure passion and love. They stood there in the door way in pure bliss of the moment. They stopped for a minute to breathe before they returned to kissing. On their fourth kiss Kashi licked the bottom of Kayla's lip with his tongue asking permission to enter. Kayla happily responded by allowing him and both tongues started to explore the other's mouth again while battling for dominance.

With this going on Kayla started pulling Kashi with her to the bed where they plopped down. Kayla then put her hands on the bottom of Kashi's shirt and started pulling it up. They stopped for a minute so Kayla could pull Kashi's shirt over his head and then threw it down on the floor. Kayla then pulled off her shirt and started kissing Kashi again. Kashi pulled away and then started to suck on Kayla's neck getting several moans from her. Kashi then moved his hands down to Kayla's skirt and stopped sucking on her neck and pulled down the skirt and threw it down. He dropped his pants and threw them down next to Kayla's skirt.

With both teens down to their under garments they started kissing again. After a few minutes Kayla reached back and unhooked her bra revealing her breast that were around C-cup. Kashi then stopped for a minute and asked, "Kayla are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I do Kashi. You're the only person I'll ever love and couldn't dream doing this with anyone else."

"Okay and I love you too Kayla."

With that being said Kashi started kissing Kayla on the neck lightly and moved down slowly to her chest. He then started to lick the nipple of one of her breast getting moans from it. He then switched to the other one and did the same thing and after a couple of seconds started sucking getting even more moans of pleasure from Kayla. While doing this his other hand was messaging the neglected one. After several long moments started kissing down her body again getting to her underwear.

He then licked around the top of them teasing Kayla before slowly pulling them down to show her womanhood. He then put his head in between her legs and started licking her womanhood getting several strong moans from her. He then continued doing this when Kayla shouted, "Kashi I'm going to cum!"

Kashi ignored it and kept doing it for a couple of seconds when she finally climaxed into his mouth. He then moved back up to her and started to kiss her again. After several more minutes they stopped. Kayla then spoke into Kashi's ear saying, " My turn now."

Kayla then moved her hands down and pulled off his boxers to reveal his 10 inched manhood. Kayla then moved down and started to lick the tip of his dick. Getting moans from him. She then started to move her hand up and down his shaft at a slow pace while putting it in her mouth moving her head down and up too. She then started to move faster when she felt his dick throbbing getting even louder moans from him. He then shouted, " Kayla I'm going to cum." but just like him she didn't stop till he exploded in her mouth.

She then moved back up to Kashi's face kissing him for several minutes.

They stopped after a few more minutes looking into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for what seemed like years. Kayla looking into Kashi's brilliant blue eyes and Kashi looking into Kayla's warm glowing chocolate eyes. Kayla then got on top of Kashi and whispered seductively , "Put it in me Kashi-kun." purring his name.

Kashi then slowly stuck his dick into her womanhood and whispered, "You know this is going to hurt at first." she nodded her head up and down stating she knows.

Kashi then slowly moved his miniature back and forth thrusting into Kayla.

She screamed lowly in pain at first before moaning with pleasure. She then moved her hips back and forth in the same pace as Kashi every time he speed up she did too. Both were moaning with pleasure as they continued for several moments when they both shouted, " I'm going to cum."

They both kept doing this until Kashi exploded in her and shortly after he did she did too on his manhood. They were both panting afterwards looking at each other lovingly. Kayla then rolled off of him so he could breathe better. After a couple of minutes she snuggled back into him laying her head on his chest while he wrapped his right arm around her and laid his head on top of hers. Before they both drifted off to sleep and dreamed.

**(In Kashi's dream)**

"Where am I?", Kashi asked as he found himself in a sewer with green water.

"_**Am I in a sewer? This is one weird dream."**_

He suddenly felt a strong burst of strong heat and heard a voice calling him. He then followed the voice trying to find who it belonged to. After what seemed like several hours he arrived in front of a large gate with iron bars and in between both gates was a tag with the Kanji for seal. He slowly started walking up to it when large red eyes slid open staring right at him. Slowly more and more of the creature started to come into his view. And he discovered it to be the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi no kitsune. Suddenly the fox began to talk.

"**Ah you must be Kashi."**

Kashi trying not to show fear said, "Yes that is me."

"**As I thought. You must be wondering why you are here."**

"Yes can you please tell me where I am."

"**You are in the mind of Naruto Namikaze. I called you here to active your bloodline that you will be the first of your clan to obtain. And get you to sign your clan summoning scroll, the scroll of the demon kitsunes.**

"Wait my clan is the Yoshitsune we don't have a summoning scroll."

"**Kit you are not a Yoshitsune. That was a lie created to protect you while you grew up."**

"What am I then."

"**You are a Namikaze just like your father, Naruto Namikaze."**

"How do I know your telling the truth. Not just trying to manipulate me."

"**Because of the agreement I made with your father that stops me from lieing to anyone that he chooses able to contact me. It is inside of the summoning scroll check for yourself.", **said the Kyuubi as he handed Kashi the scroll with one of his tail.

After reading the scroll he finds out the Kyuubi is indeed telling the truth.

"Okay looks like your not lieing. But before I sign tell me how to activate my bloodline and what it is along with the whereabouts of my parents."

"**You already activated it by entering here. As to what it does it allows you to use Hiton (Light release) and any of your mates Kuroton (Dark release). As for your parents they are currently making their way back to Konoha and will get their in about 2-3 months."**

"Okay but what types of techniques are they for it?"

"**The only move I can tell you is ****Hiton: tokoyonokuni kyuutai (Light release: Heaven's orb)****. You'll have to create your own moves if you wish to use your Kekkai Genkai. I may be able to find more later and will contact you when I do. Think of light chakra as something to protect with. Dark chakra as destroying. Now sign the scroll and when you awake you will instantly know how to summon the kitsunes and ****Hiton: tokoyonokuni kyuutai (Light release: Heaven's orb) ****."**

"Okay I'll sign it but what happens after I do it."

"**You will return to your world with your knowledge of your parents, your kekkai genkai, it awakening in you and that girlfriend of yours, and summoning. It will also be around 8.**

"How do you know about my girlfriend?"

"**Easy when I said mates you looked surprise and I can tell that your not married so it would only leave a girlfriend."**

"Okay.", said Kashi as he signed the contract with his name Kashi Namikaze. After he did that everything faded black.

________________________________________________________________________

_A lemon. Kashi's heritage revealed. And a kekkai genkai that he and Kayla now share. More next time on A New Hero._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry bout that 3 week absence had to get my labtop repaired. But anyways onto the next chapter._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

_Next Morning_

Kashi woke up from the light of the sun entering through the window hitting him in the face. He slowly tried to get up before he felt something laying down on his chest. He looked down to see Kayla with her arms wrapped around him and her messy, long hair sprawled out on his chest. At first he freaked out till the memories of the night and his dream came to him.

"That was one weird dream.", he said to himself before getting up not waking Kayla up. Once out of bed he quickly changed into his clothes and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast while thinking about the dream and eating.

"_I wonder how I could imagine something like that without ever seeing it before. And there's no way I'm a Namikaze. Yet, it felt so real and there's no way a kekkai genkai like that exists but I felt like there was so much truth behind it."_

"_Well there is always one way to find out. I could ask Hokage-sama about it. And maybe I can try out that jutsu to see if it works." _He then walked into one of the Nara training grounds where nobody was at. He quickly did the handsigns from the dream and shouted, "**Hiton: tokoyonokuni kyuutai**" then a ball of swirling light formed with trails of light moving in a swirling motion in his right hand. _"This jutsu's power feels amazing and is using very little chakra. I wonder how much damage it can cause."_

Kashi then ran to one of the trees nearby and thrusted his hand with the orb of light into it. When his hand made contact with the tree a beam of light surrounded the tree and when it vanished he saw the tree was desinagrated. He stood there in shock of what power the jutsu showed.

"_This is impossible the magnitude of this jutsu could only be done with a Kekkai genkai. There's no way that the dream was real because if it was I would truly be a Namikaze. And I couldn't be but, yet it fells wrong saying I'm not. I'll just ask the Hokage when we return from the mission. OH CRAP THE MISSION."_

Kashi then ran into the house and saw it was 9 a.m. on a clock up to Kayla's bedroom. He quickly opened the door and woke Kayla up.

"Kayla its 9 we need to be at the gate in a hour. You need to change and we have to get our stuff and meet sensei and Renji at the gate." with that said Kayla quickly jumped out of bed and put on her clothes and both her and Kashi ran downstairs, grabbed their supplies and headed out towards the villages gate.

When they got there Renji was already there and was sitting up against one of the village gate doors. Renji was about to say something when Kiba jumped right between the genin and said, "Now that I am here we can head out." with a tone that meant you'd better listen. So the team headed out jumping from tree branch to tree branch for the next 9 hours heading towards the tea country. They soon settled down and made camp for the night when the sun went down. Kashi and Renji headed out to get firewood while Kayla went to get some water from a nearby stream. They all returned back after about 10 minutes. The boys loaded the wood into a pile that Renji then set on fire with a katon jutsu. They all stood there around the fire and its basking light that illuminated all three of their faces.

They suddenly turned around when their sensei came in through a pair of high bushes. He then stated, "Okay we are going to take turns for night guard. Kashi you'll be first, followed by Kayla, then Renji and finally me." The three genin nodded. Slowly Kiba and Renji started to leave the fire and settled down and their sleeping bags. Kashi then told Kayla "Kayla-chan you need to get some rest for your turn."

She replied, "I got more rest than you earlier besides I wanted to stay up with you." as she finished she stood up walked over to Kashi sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Kayla-chan."

"I love you too Kashi-kun"

The two lovers stayed like that for an hour when suddenly a series of kunais and shuriken came at them. They both jumped up out of the way and back flipped over to there sensei and teammate who were both up and alert by this time. Then suddenly 6 ninja with the rock country symbol on their headband appeared from the shadows. One of them walked up and said, "You four are coming with us if you want to live."

"I wanna see you try.", replied Kiba

"Very well." and with that said each pull out a sword. Each sword had a blade that was as dark as obsidian and a golden guard where the handle and blade met. There were also blood red ancient symbols sketched in the side of each blade.

"Kashi, Renji, Kayla. All of you stay together and do not lose sight of each other.", Said Kiba who felt that the swords were more dangerous than they appeared.

And with a blink of an eye Kiba appeared behind two of the men and knock them out with a blow to the head. He was then cut on the side by one of the other man before he could recover from his attack. He pulled out a kunai and started to fight the man while the remaining three each took on one of the genin.

Renji quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the incoming slash from the man. They soon traded slash for slash with each other. After 10 minutes of blocking and slashing Renji was thrown back by the man. Renji quickly recovered and realized that he has been separated from his team. He then ducked as the man swung his sword trying to decapitate Renji. Renji then backed up and yelled, " Byakugan" and around his eyes the veins bulged up. Renji then shouted, "Now I will show you the strength of the mighty Hyuuga.

**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)**"

And soon started to hit all of the mans chakra points at a speed the man was unable to react to. The man then fell down to his knees and coughed up blood before falling face down dead from his heart stopping. Renji then deactivated his Byakugan and was about to walk back to his team before he fell from chakra exhaustion.

Meanwhile both Kashi and Kayla were having problems with their opponents. Both genin had a large amount of cuts on them and several shuriken sticking in their skin. They both jumped back again when the two man holding swords tried to swing at them. When both man brought their swords up ready to swing again Kashi shouted, "**Futon: Kagai ichijin no jutsu (Wind release: Damaging gust of wind)**" and both of the men flew backwards along with their swords that they dropped hitting up against trees. Both men quickly recovered and rushed to the genin. Kashi was then pushed back when one of the swordsman used an earth jutsu against him splitting up him and Kayla. That's when the other man appeared behind Kayla and slashed Kayla across the back making her scream in extreme pain. And then Kashi lost it. With an amazing force of strength and speed coming out of nowhere Kashi appeared in front of the man he was facing and punched him right in the face breaking in the man's skull killing him. He then looked over at the guy who slashed Kayla across the back and said in a voice that could even scare Kyuubi, "**YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HURT KAYLA. NOW YOU WILL DIE! Hiton: tokoyonokuni kyuutai (Light release: Heaven's orb)**" and rushed at the man with a orb of light that had massive swirls of chakra surrounding it and columns of light bursting out of it in his right hand.

The man, who was frozen in fear from the killing intent pouring out of the boy and from the massive and incredibly strong jutsu that was coming right at him, didn't move and began screaming in intense pain as Kashi drove his hand through the man's gut. As he did an intense cloak of light slowly surrounded the area and expanded.

Kiba, who was separated from his team fighting his opponent, began heading back to where his team was when he felt a massive surge of chakra spike. At first he thought it was the enemy till he felt only his teams chakra at the area and he was then covered in the cloak of light that appeared out of nowhere.

________________________________________________________________________

Kashi slowly stirred awake. At first he was wondering where he was because the room he awoke in had white everything and had a smell of medicine. He figured out a couple of minutes later he was in the hospital but he couldn't figure out why till the battle and mission came back to him. He then quickly screamed, "KAYLA." as her being slashed resurfaced in his mind. He then felt something laying on his chest began to stir. And he looked down and saw Kayla with white bandages on her face covering up her cuts from the battle. She then slowly opened her eyes and looked into Kashi's now turquoise eyes and blinked before she finally sat up and screamed, "KASHI-KUN!" and hugged him while tears began to roll down her eyes and she began sobbing while saying, " I-I-I- thou-thought I-I los-lost you-u. Wh-when-n I woke up-p you were laying-ing down on the gr-gr-ground bar-barely breathing. Th-then S-s-sensei-i came and said we needed to-to head ba-back to Ko-Konoha and get get you to the hospital." Kashi patted he back rubbing her shoulders calming her down while saying, " Shh Kayla-chan its okay I'm here. Everything's all right.

After several minutes Kayla calmed down and fell asleep in Kashi's arms. After several moments a nurse walked in and said, "Ah your awake I'll go get lord Hokage, he wanted to speak with you." and then left. About a hour later Kakashi walks in wearing his kage robes with Kiba.

"Hello Kashi, its good to see your awake. During your battle there was a white blinding light that appeared from your location and consumed an area that's radius was a kilometer in length. Can you please tell me what you remembered from it." replied Kakashi.

"Well we're attacked by those men. Sensei took care of two them off the bat and then engaged another one that lead him away from us. Then each one us genin fought one of the remaining men. Renji was pushed away from me and Kayla, so I don't know what happened with him. Then Kayla and I continued fighting the enemy and then one of them slashed Kayla in the back and she fell down writhing in pain. The last thing I remember after that is me getting mad and with a burst of speed punched the man, I was facing, in the face breaking his skull and then me using a jutsu I learned from a dream with more chakra then I thought I had on the man who attacked Kayla. When my jutsu made contact with the man the light appeared and engulfed us. Next thin I know I'm waking up in the hospital." replied Kashi.

"hmm interesting sounds like he awoke a very strong kekkai genkai wouldn't you say so Kiba." replied the Hokage.

"Yes, but I don't recall his clan having a kekkai genkai." replied Kiba.

"Kashi what jutsu did you use?" asked Kakashi

"**Hiton: tokoyonokuni kyuutai (Light release: Heaven's orb**). It was in a vivid dream I had so I don't know what element it really is because I don't think there is a light element." said Kashi

"Kashi, can you please tell me what your dream was." asked Kakashi

"I woke up in this place that was like that of a sewer. I felt this strong amount of heat and chakra with a voice calling for me. So I searched for the voice and came across a cage with what I believe to be the nine-tailed fox. He and me then talked. He said several things like I was in the mind of the sixth Hokage. He then went on to explain that I was the rokudaime's son and that I'm the first Namikaze to obtain a new kekkai genkai, that allows me excess to Hiton and any mates of mine Kuroton, that jutsu I used. And made me sign the summoning contract of demon kitsunes. And that my parents are to return back here in 2-3 months ago. At first I was thinking it to be just a really strange dream then I used that jutsu that actually worked and then the blinding light." said Kashi, who noticed as he was saying this Kiba and Kakashi were shocked.

"Lord Hokage, Am I a Namikaze? Because for a while now I thought and had a feeling I might be. Plus I look like relatives to the 4th and 6th Hokages. And now this dream. So please tell me." said Kashi as he continued talking from the description of his dream.

"Yes, Kashi you are our 6th Hokage's, Naruto Namikaze, son. We kept this a secret because if they found out the son of 6th and grandson of the 4th was living in Konoha they would try to attack and kill you. Plus we didn't have any knowledge about your parents, if they were alive or dead, until last week. We were planning on telling you when you returned from your mission and announce it to the village also. We still are actually the announcement will be at 5 tomorrow." replied Kakashi.

"Lord Hokage does that mean my dream was real then?" asked Kashi

"I think so Kashi. Why don't you go out in the forest and try the summoning jutsu and check." replied Kakashi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." replied Kashi, who then gently got up out of his bed laying Kayla down and cover her up and exited the hospital via the window and ran out in the forest.

"Kakashi, now that that's taken care of. What about the men who attacked us and their swords. Because the two swords that belong to the men Kashi killed turned white and pulse whenever they come in close contact with Kashi." ask Kiba

"Kiba those men are part of an organization that plans to destroy Konoha. So they attack all Leaf ninja and pose as other country's ninjas. The only thing that identifies them on sight are their swords. They are inscribed with ancient symbols that sync with the master's chakra thus making the sword stronger. As for the two reacting to Kashi they acknowledge him as their new master. Naruto and Sakura have discovered that and that the organization is hiring all s-ranked missing ninja." replied Kakashi

"Okay, Kakashi. Now excuse me but I have to notify all ninja about the announcement tomorrow." said Kiba as he left the hospital and soon after him Kakashi.

**(Kashi, Konoha Forest)**

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!(Summoning technique)" **shouted Kashi after he performed the handsigns and then slammed his hand down on the ground. A thick puff of smoke shot up that then floated away revealing a 20 foot tall black fox with three tails, that were tipped and a royal blue. The fox looked around and saw Kashi and then bowed its head to Kashi.

"**Ah you must be Kashi-sama. Your father told us that you'd summon us soon."**

"Yes, I'm Kashi. So can you tell me more about your kind Kyuubi didn't go into much explanation."

"**Hai, As you can see I have three tails. The more amount of tails the stronger the kitsune. We use the elements of Wind, Fire, and Lightning. And are the strongest summons. Our boss is the nine-tailed Kyuubi. He is the only Kitsune to have nine tails."**

"Hm thank you. And can you please tell me your name and what element you use."

"**My name in Raiko (Lightning) and I use the element of Lightning."**

"Okay Raiko your dismissed I only wanted to try summoning and learn more about the demon kitsunes."

"**Hai, Kashi-sama."**

"I need to rest this is too much news. I learn I have a kekkai genkai to control light release and Kayla obtains dark release because of it. My father is the 6th hokage so I'm a Namikaze. And I can summon demon foxes" said Kashi out-loud to himself as he started walking back to Konoha. He arrives home after a hour and is about to fall asleep when somebody at the door knocks. He drags himself out of bed and answers the door to see Kayla.

"Kashi can I come in?" she asks

"Yeah come in Kayla." replied Kashi as he stepped to the side to let her in.

"Kashi is what Kiba-sensei said true that you are a Namikaze and are the son of the 6th hokage?"

"Apparently I just found out from Lord Hokage after you fell asleep.

"And you have a Kekkai genkai that allows you to use Light release?"

"Yeah and there's something about it I have to tell you about."

"What do you have to tell me and does it explain why my shadow jutsus are stronger and using less chakra?"

"Yes. Well do you remember what happened the night before the mission?"

"Yeah" replied Kayla who blushed remembering it

"Well when I did that a variant of my kekkai genkai is transferred to you. It enables you to use Kuroton ( Dark release)"

"So now I have a kekkai genkai?"

"Yes" said Kashi looking down sad at what he thought she would do.

"Your acting like I'd dump you for that you know?"

"Wait your not mad?"

"Why would I? I love you and you didn't do anything to hurt me."

"Kayla thank you" said Kashi as he hugged his girlfriend, who hugged him back.

"Hey Kashi I was wondering could I move in with you?"

"Yeah but can I ask why?"

"Well, when your announced as the rokudaime's son other girls are going to try and get to you and I want to be close to you at night to make sure none of them sneak into your room."

"Okay but just to let you know tomorrow we're moving into my family estate."

"I don't mind that. Now I think we need to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yep" he said as he carried her to his bedroom. And they changed out of their clothes leaving Kayla with her bra and panties and Kashi in his boxers. They both crawled under the covers and Kashi pulled Kayla to his chest as he fell asleep with his head on top of hers with one arm draped across her upper back and the other on her lower back. And she used his chest as a pillow and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they fell asleep they didn't notice the glowing white eyes that were full of hatred glaring at the peaceful Namikaze sleeping in the bedroom.

"Soon Kayla-chan I will make you fall in-love with me the Hyuuga and not that poor Yoshitsune." spoke Renji out-loud planning Kashi's demise

________________________________________________________________________

_I have a big report coming up so I probably wont be able to update this till 2 weeks from now. _


End file.
